Legacy of the Bat (Adopted)
by RJay Fame
Summary: After a random and unexpected trip to Gotham, Ron's parents meet an untimely end. Now orphaned, what will happen to Ron now? Will he give in to the desire for revenge? Or will he choose be part of a greater legacy? When the night falls, a new hero will rise.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

 **Legacy of the Bat**

 **Chapter 1: Changed Forever**

 _It was what one would call a perfectly normal day in Middleton, Colorado. Middleton was a quiet and peaceful town. However, as quiet as it may be, it was just as well-known as New York or Los Angeles. Why, you ask? Because it is the home of teen hero Kim Possible. However, this story does not center on this 'all-that-teen' as Dr. Drakken would put it, but rather on her goofy, but lovable partner (some [most] would say sidekick). Just who was this partner you ask? Well that is easy to answer. This young man would one day be one of the world's greatest heroes. His name is-_

"STOPPABLE!"

Ron jerked up, a trail of spit following him as he blinked sleepily into the face of Steve Barkin. "Huh? Oh, sorry Mr. B, I-"

"I don't care whether it's the last day of the school year or not, Stoppable," the ex-marine growled at him. "When you're in my class you pay attention!"

"But Mr. B, we were just watching a mov-"

"Extra homework!"

Ron sighed as he took the paper from his teacher. As Barkin returned to his desk, the rest of the class returned to watching the film.

"One would think you would have learned your lesson by now, Ron," the amused voice of his best friend, Kim Possible whispered to him. "Don't provoke Barkin."

"I did nothing!" Ron defended himself. He lowered his voice when Barkin glared at him. "He's had it out for me since the funny look incident last year!"

Kim shook her head. Ron just wouldn't budge with his theory that Barkin was out to get him. She decided to change the subject. "Earlier, you said your parents had something planned this summer?"

Ron instantly brightened. "Yeah!" he nodded enthusiastically. It was the end of their sophomore year and Ron was turning sixteen in just few months. Such a trip was very rare for the Stoppables. Dean Stoppable was quite stingy with spending his money. Even with Ron's naco royalty checks that the family had been receiving, he was still reluctant to spend. "We'll be spending the summer on the East Coast. We'll be staying for the most part in New York, but Dad says we're stopping in Gotham first."

Kim's face became concerned. "Gotham?" she asked. "Ron, I've read articles about that place. It's one of the most crime infested cities in the US!"

"Oh, Kimula," Ron said dramatically as he patted her shoulder. "I face freaks with you on a semi-regular basis. If anything does happen, I'll just unleash a big helping of my mad ninja skills!" He accented his statement with a mock karate chop.

"Whatever you say, ninja boy," Kim said as the final bell for the day rang. The class cheered and took off in a stampede to their freedom. Kim and Ron followed at a more sedate pace.

"I can't wait!" Ron said excitedly.

"Can't wait for what?" a new voice asked. The two teens turned to see their mutual friend, and Kim's boyfriend, Josh Mankey jogging to catch up to them. He turned and gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ron's parents are taking him on a vacation to New York," the redhead explained to her BF.

"Cool," Josh grinned as he and Ron shared a fist bump. When he had first started going out with Kim, Ron had been quite opposed to it. Something about his name sounding waaaaay to close to 'monkey'. But as they had gotten to know each other, they had actually become friends themselves.

"But-" Kim said, interrupting them. "They're stopping in Gotham along the way. I don't think it's a good idea to go there, Ron."

"Gotham?" Mankey asked. "You mean the Batman's city?"

"Oh, don't tell me you actually believe in that, Josh?" Kim asked incredulously.

"How's that so hard to believe?" Ron asked. "I mean what about all the other super heroes? Like Superman or the Flash?"

"If he's so super, why doesn't he show himself?" Kim argued. "He's just an urban legend. It's the cops doing all the work with some fake nobody taking the credit. I mean, honestly, a full-grown man dressing up as a bat and fighting crime?"

"It may seem a bit far-fetched," Josh said reasonably. "But what's wrong with believing in him? What's wrong with believing in good?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Kim said defensively. "It's just, in the articles I've read; he's said to brutalize his victims. Some are left in a bloody mess."

"So you do believe in him!"

"Josh!"

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Ron exclaimed. "Come on, guys! It's the first day of summer! We should be celebrating! Especially since I'll be leaving tomorrow!"

"You're right, Ron," Kim said with a smile. "How about Bueno Nacho?"

"Booyah!" Ron cheered. "You know me all too well, Kim!"

From within Ron's pocket, Rufus stirred for the first time since their conversation began. "Booyah!" he agreed with his master. "Cheese!"

Ron, Kim and Josh stood at the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were sitting not too far away as they awaited their flight.

A voice came over the intercom. "Flight 45 Gotham City will be taking off in fifteen minutes." a woman spoke. "All passengers onboard!"

"I guess this is it then," Kim said a bit sadly.

"Hey, no worries, KP!" Ron said cheerfully as he hugged his best friend. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Just be careful in Gotham, Ron," Kim said.

"I will, Kim," Ron nodded he turned to his fellow blonde. "Josh, my man, I'll be seeing you. When I get back: you, me and Felix; Zombie Mayhem marathon."

"You got it, Ron-man," Josh chuckled.

"Ten minutes," the intercom announced. "Flight from Middleton to Gotham leaves in ten minutes."

"Gotta jet," Ron said as he followed his parents through the gate. He waved at his friends until they were out of sight. As he boarded the plane he couldn't help but feel a crawling sensation go up his spine. He brushed it off as a case of the nerves. He had never been fond of planes, but he and Kim were usually forced to fly in the cargo hold. At least they were flying in a passenger designated area this time. Granted, it was coach, but it was still an improvement.

"I hope your flight will be enjoyable, sir," the flight attendant smiled at him. "Is there anything you would like me to get for you?"

Ron smiled back at her. "Some peanuts, please," he asked. He felt some rustling in his pocket and quickly amended his request. "Make that two."

The flight attendant smiled once more and left to retrieve his order. As he watched her go, Ron settled himself for what felt like would be the longest trip of his life. He had no idea just how true that statement would be.

 _The Next Night- Gotham_

Somewhere along the rooftops of Gotham, a cowled man stood among the many gargoyles that outfitted the city- his city.

'Things have been quiet for the past few days,' Batman thought to himself. His eyes narrowed. 'Too quiet. Something's going to happen.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream just due south of his position. He growled. He would just have to wait and until then; continue his patrols.

As he made his way towards the screaming, Batman couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to affect the city - and his life.

Ron rolled his shoulders as he and his parents strolled down the streets of Gotham. They had arrived yesterday and had just had dinner. They on their way back to their hotel. "Y'know, Dad?" Ron asked. "Why did you want to take this trip in the first place? And why stop in Gotham of all places?"

"I actually have a client here," Dean replied.

Ron looked at him incredulously. "Why would someone from Gotham, New York have an actuary from Colorado?" he asked.

"Don't ask me, son," Dean said with a shrug. "Besides, it was a good excuse to take a little vacation afterwards."

Ron wasn't about to complain. His parents seldom went on trips, and when they did, they usually left him at home. He simply shrugged. "Coolio," he said. "I just hope those villains stay quiet. I wanna get through this vacation without doing something like losing my pants or tripping over my own shoes."

"You shouldn't be afraid of a falling, son," his father said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why do we fall, son? It's so we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"But it seems the same doesn't apply to losing one's pants," Ron's mother, Hannah, teased.

Ron glared but smiled. "Thanks, Mom, Dad," He was about to add more when a sudden scream pierced the night.

"What was that?" Hannah gasped.

"Sounded like a girl!" Ron exclaimed. He rushed forward, leaving his parents standing there in shock.

"Ron, get back here!" his mother shouted, but Ron kept running towards the direction of the scream.

A minute later, he had reached a dark alley, where a teenage girl was surrounded by a gang of men. The girl was half naked and sobbing. Ron saw red.

"Hey!" he shouted furiously. The gang turned to the source of the noise, pissed at being interrupted.

"Get out of here, kid!" one of them hissed.

"Not unless you let her go," Ron growled in return.

"Let's teach this punk a lesson," another chuckled. The others chuckled as well and advanced on the boy.

Ron tensed as a prepared for a fight. One of the men lunged at him. Ron dodged and sent an elbow into the back of his head. The man went down like a sack of potatoes. He sent a quick punch into another man's gut and kicked another. It was times like this he was glad for his training (however minimal) at Yamanouchi.

He glanced to the side to see that the girl had run off. 'Good, at least she's safe...'

"Ronald!" a familiar voice shouted fearfully.

'Oh, no...!' Ron thought. He turned to see his parents standing there in terror.

"Too many witnesses!" a man hissed. "Take 'em out!"

Ron saw a gleam of silver but was too late to do anything...

 **BANG! BANG!**

Ron Stoppable could only watch in shock as his parents fell to the ground in a heap. The thug that shot them turned the gun on him.

"Say goodbye, kid," he smirked. The man yelped as he suddenly found something embedded in his hand, forcing him to drop the gun. It was a shuriken - in the shape of a bat.

Suddenly a black shadow fell down on the man, crushing him under its weight.

"Shit!" another thug shouted in fear. "It's the Bat!"

"I'm outta here!" yet another yelped.

"I don't think so!" Batman hissed as he attacked them.

Ron paid attention to none of this. He made a slow and weak step towards his parents. He took another and soon he was running towards them. Ron collapsed to his knees next to them. His mother wasn't breathing and his father was gasping as he coughed up blood.

"Dad, don't go..." Ron whispered. Dean took his son's hand and showed a weak smile. He whispered something that Ron didn't catch. He leaned in to hear his father's words.

"...fault..." Dean whispered. "So... proud... what you... did..."

"Dad...!" Ron whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"Don't be afraid..." his father whispered before his hand went limp.

"No..." Ron sobbed. "No...! Dad...!" Ron felt something touching his face and turned to see Rufus patting his cheek sadly.

"Hnk, its okay..."

He heard footsteps. He turned and could barely see through his tears the blurry outline of the Batman approaching him solemnly.

"I'm sorry..." the Dark Knight said in a surprisingly soft tone. "I wasn't here in time..."

The Dark Knight could only watch as the teen sobbed over the bodies of his dead parents.

 _Two days later_

Ron watched numbly as two coffins were lowered into the ground. He stepped forward, his movements robotic as he sprinkled a few handfuls of dirt on the coffins, as was tradition. He stepped away and allowed them to continue the burial.

He watched as people he didn't even know lined up to give him their condolences. One by one the small crowd left, leaving Ron alone in Gotham Cemetery. Or at least, he thought he was alone.

"Hey, kid," a tall, good-looking man said, standing beside him. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"And who are you?" Ron croaked. The man smiled sadly.

"Bruce," he replied. "Bruce Wayne."

"That billionaire?" Ron asked, surprised. Wayne nodded.

"I know how you're feeling right now," Bruce said. "I was eight when my parents were murdered before my eyes. You feel guilty, but you're not."

Ron laughed bitterly. "Not guilty?" he asked. "I'm every bit as guilty as those thugs were. If I hadn't run off like that, they wouldn't have followed me. If I had been fast enough, I could have saved them. You were eight years old when your folks were killed, but I've been crime fighting for four years now and I couldn't do a thing. He was right next to me and I couldn't stop him. You wouldn't understand. You weren't there."

"That's where you're wrong," Bruce said, his voice, suddenly deeper and colder. "I was there and if anyone is at fault, it is me. It happened in my city and I failed to protect them."

Ron stared at him in pure shock. "Y- you're... Him?" he asked softly. Bruce stared at him coldly.

"You want vengeance," he continued. "You can feel it, can't you? The need to make them pay?"

"I-I..."

"Yes or no?"

Ron looked away. "Yes..." he whispered. "My father... before he died, he told me not to be afraid. And I'm not. I don't want people to go through the same thing that I did."

"I can help you," Bruce said, his voice returning to normal and gaining a more sympathetic tone. "After my parents were killed, I let my hatred and rage run freely. I... lost everything I cared about due to my hatred. I can help you master it before it masters you."

"Are... are you offering what I think you're offering?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"Before you go accepting anything, let me make several things clear to you," Bruce said. "1. You will follow all the rules. 2. Your training will be harsh and intense, and it will be for a minimum of at least four hours daily. 3. I make the rules. I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?"

Ron felt a rustling in his pocket. He looked down to see Rufus peeking his head out and looking at him intently. "You think I should do it, buddy?" Ron asked. The naked mole rat looked at Bruce long and hard before nodding. Ron slowly mimicked the action. "I'll do it."

Bruce nodded as well. "Very well," he said. "I will get the formal adoption papers through. Come on. My car's this way."

"Whoa..." Ron whispered as their limo pulled up to his new home - Wayne Manor. "We live here?"

"It takes some getting used to," Bruce said. "At least that's what the others have told me?"

"Others?" Ron asked in confusion.

"My other adopted children," the playboy replied. "You'll be meeting them today."

The limo door opened and an elderly man was revealed. "Master Bruce, Master Ronald," he said in an English accent.

"Er, Master?" Ron asked.

"Ron, this is Alfred Pennyworth my butler," Bruce introduced as he exited the limo. "He's also the man that raised me all these years."

"But unfortunately none of that really sank in," the Englishman said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Ronald."

"Er, nice to meet you, too, Alfred," Ron replied as he stepped out of the limo. He made to go to the trunk and get his bags, but Alfred cut him off.

"Allow me, sir," he insisted. Bruce put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Alfred will get your bags," he said. "Let's head inside."

The two entered the mansion. Ron was blown away by the sheer grandiose of his new home.

"Let's find the others," Bruce said. "I told them you agreed and they seemed pretty anxious to meet you. You and Miss Possible are more popular than you realize."

"Really?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Well, they get your name wrong quite a few times, but still..." Bruce said with a small chuckle as Ron seemed to deflate. The two reached the end of the hallway and stood before a pair of double doors. "The living room."

The very first thing Ron spotted put a grin to his face despite himself. A large widescreen LCD was mounted on the wall and two familiar characters were currently bashing zombie brains onscreen.

"Dude, what the hell, team kill!" a boy, younger than Ron shouted.

"It wouldn't have happened if you would stay out of my way!" a young man, a few years older than Ron retorted.

"You two face real violence nightly and yet you still play these games?" Bruce asked, causing both of the younger men to jump.

"Bruce!" they exclaimed.

"Game Over!" the game stated. The two glanced back sharply before glaring at Bruce. "Thanks a lot!" the boy growled before noticing Ron. "Hey! Is that him?"

"He has a name, Tim," Bruce said. "Boys this is Ron Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you, Ron," the older man greeted with a smile. "I'm Dick Grayson, your new older brother."

Dick was a young man in his early twenties. He had dark hair and an easy smile on his face.

"And I'm Tim Drake," the younger boy introduced himself. Tim was a teenage boy of about thirteen. Like, Dick, he had dark hair and a smile on his face.

"Hey," Ron greeted. "Nice to meet you." Chattering from Ron's pocket caused all to look down. Rufus poked his head out and chattered angrily at Ron. "Oh, right. This is my buddy, Rufus!"

The mole rat climbed onto Ron's shoulder. "Hnk, Hi!"

"I'm sorry about your parents, Ron," Dick said sympathetically.

Ron's grin turned upside down. "Yeah, so am I," he muttered. "But I'll be okay. At least that's what everyone keeps telling me."

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder. "It never really goes away," he said. "The pain. The feeling of loss. But it fades over time."

Tim quickly decided it was time for a change of subject. "You play Zombie Mayhem?"

Ron's grin returned. "You're looking at the runner-up for the nationwide Online Zombie Bashing event," he said proudly. "My buddy Felix made first and my other friend Josh was third."

"Whoa," Tim exclaimed. "Maybe you can help us actually get passed level ten." He turned and glared at Dick. "He keeps team killing me."

"Like I said, you just have to stay out of my way!" Dick replied.

"That's enough," Bruce cut in sharply. He looked at Ron. "As I said, your training will be harsh and intense. I want at least four hours."

"Right now?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You agreed, did you not?" Bruce retorted. "Tim, Dick, take Ron to the cave."

"You got it, boss," Tim said as Bruce strode away. "This way."

Ron followed the two boys until they reached a large grandfather clock. "Er, wh-" He was interrupted as Dick pressed a switch of some sort inside the clock, revealing a hidden stairwell. Ron followed them down the stairs, only to gaze at his surroundings in awe. The Batcave was absolutely enormous. Several stone platforms stood over the black depths of the caverns below them. He saw a variety of things ranging from a huge penny, a mechanical dinosaur and various trophies from Batman's previous adventures. Another feature to the cave was an enormous computer system. Lined up on the opposite side of the cave were display cases that contain various costumes.

Down below Ron spotted a fighting ring, surrounded by guard rails. Near it, a sleek black car - the Batmobile sat ready for action.

"This way," Bruce's voice called out. Ron jumped, realizing he was suddenly alone. He hurried along and found Bruce waiting for him wearing a black gi. "I expect you to take this even more serious than your partnership with Miss Possible, Ron. I've read your files and watched extensive footage of you. You have potential, but you've been treating it like it's a game. That is unacceptable here. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Ron nodded as he put on the white gi that Bruce handed him.

"Good." Bruce growled. "Your training will consist of mind exercises, administered by myself. Wearing the mask will be stressing both mentally and physically. I will also be progressing your knowledge of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar along with other styles and weaponry. Along with that, you will be taught how to handle our computer and hack systems by Batgirl. You haven't met her yet. You will also be given gymnastic and weight training by Tim and Dick."

"Hope you're ready, kid," Dick said from behind him.

"You're in for one heck of a ride," Tim said from another direction.

"Damn," Ron muttered as Bruce, Dick and Tim advanced on him. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Rufus climbed down and hid in Ron's pocket. "Hnk, oh, boy,"

 **A/N: Hello guys. I asked** **Auriansmule** **to let me adopt his story. To those of you who've already read the original, most of it will be the same but I'll be adding a little of my own spin on it. Hopefully it will be as good as the original In relation to the KP verse, it takes place at the beginning of season 3.**

 **Current Ages: (I realize they're probably not correct, but for the sake of this piece of fan fiction, let's just pretend here.)**

 **Kimberly "Kim" Possible: Recently turned 16**

 **Ronald "Ron" Stoppable: 15 going 16. Birthday: August 30.**

 **Joshua Wendell (It could be!) Mankey: 16**

 **Bruce Wayne: Mid 30's**

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson: 24**

 **Timothy "Tim" Drake: 13**

 **Barbara "Babs" Gordon: 20**

 **Alfred Pennyworth: 60's**

 **As always, Read, Follow, & Review.**

 **-"Never be normal"**

 **Ron Stoppable**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the unexpected hiatus. My parents recently separated and I currently have a lot of things on my plate right now, but rest assured, I haven't given up on any my stories.**

"Alright, boys," a grungy man hissed as he lead a group of thugs into the First National Bank. "The Boss is expecting this job done by three, we get in; we get out, capiche?"

"Alright," another man nodded.

"W-what if _he_ shows up?" Another thug whimpered.

"That's why we gotta do this fast!" the first man growled. "Would you rather get on the Boss's bad side? I ain't afraid of the Bat."

"You should be," a voice growled. Suddenly a dark shadow fell from the balcony above.

"It's the Bat!" the nervous thug from before shouted.

"Not exactly," the shadowy figure said. A thug raised his gun, but the shadowy hero was faster. He hurled a batarang, which embedded itself in the man's hand and forcing him to drop the gun in pain. The hero kicked the man's feet from under him and grabbed the gun. In seconds the weapon was dismantled and useless.

The nervous thug had seen enough. "I'm outta here!" he shouted as he made for the door. Several other goons followed. They had just reached the door when the dark figure tossed a batarang through the group of thugs where it embedded itself into the door.

The thugs turned around and started laughing at the hero. "You missed dumbass!" One of them mocked.

"You sure about that?" The hero replied in a low growl. After he said those words, a loud beeping sound filled the room.

Turning around, the thugs looked on in in confusion as the batarang was blinking bright blue & the beeping grew faster.

The thug closest to the door started to shout out an obscenity, but before the words could leave his lips, the bat-shaped weapon exploded. The small explosion blew the door off its hinges, as well as knocking several of the men out. Only one was still conscious.

"What are you?" the lone thug whispered.

The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing himself. His appearance seemed to be slightly based on the Batman himself. The suit was all black with a silver bat symbol emblazoned on the chest. The cowl had a sleek, black visor going across where the eyes would be. Across his back was a silver harness, which held two black & silver escrima sticks. Black, bladed gloves covered his hands while a black utility belt was strapped along his waist.

He grabbed the remaining thug by the collar of his jacket & brought him up so close that their faces were inches apart. The mask completely covered his facial features but the hero's voice alone, altered using a built-in voice changer, sent chills up the thugs spine.

"I'm Nightfall." He responded in a low, mechanical-sounding growl, before delivering a quick punch to the would-be-robber's face, knocking him out cold.

"Batgirl," The newly named Nightfall activated his comlink. "First National Bank is secured. Contact GCPD."

"You got it, rookie," a feminine voice said through the comlink. .

"Yo Night," Robin's voice called in. "We've got situation at Gotham City Bank downtown."

"What's with the bank robberies lately?" Nightfall asked.

"I don't know, but you'll definitely want to get down here," Robin said quickly. "Joker's here & Batman is en route."

"Copy that." Nightfall responded as he quickly retrieved his grapple and was soon moving across the rooftops. "Hasn't the Joker been in hiding?" Nightfall asked. "Why's he suddenly robbing banks?"

"We haven't caught him red-handed until today, but we suspect he's involved in a string of burglaries," Robin explained. "And it's no secret that the Joker's funds are running low."

In the distance, the bank's alarm system began going off.


End file.
